Today, there is a growing demand and need for faster software release cycles. A software build of a software application can be triggered easily and automatically with continuous integration tools. However, when executing a software build, various problems can occur during the build which can cause the build to fail. Providing the intelligence associated with decision making with respect to build failures and identifying root causes of the failures has been very challenging. Complex software builds are dependent on large infrastructures for faster processing of builds. Teams across the globe may be waiting for the completion of a current build. Improvements in overall full build cycle times helps in increasing the productivity of resources and the releasing of build infrastructure to other systems. Existing automation tools for builds concentrate more on the proper reporting of build problems. It is up to individual development teams to look at issues and fix the problems for the next build cycle. Time is wasted in manually analyzing and debugging the problem, and then making the fix.